


Damokles

by Icedaddys_icebaby



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hybrids, Mages, Magic, Magical Shenanigans, Spirits, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedaddys_icebaby/pseuds/Icedaddys_icebaby
Summary: He stabbed her… in the chest. With a sword she had gifted to him from her own blood she bore a blade only for he who stole her life? Her head was reeling, this place— what was it again? Not heaven, absolutely not hell. The weather is nice and it’s bright, the stream she floats on has carried her for centuries. She had an inkling, something terrible happened in her life, something truly awful brought her here. And now she knew.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

“There once was a queen so powerful they called her ‘God slayer.’ The ones closest to her knew better than to call her that, to them she was ‘The One Who Swallowed The Daystar.’ Her enemies only knew cool steel pressed to their hot necks and bolden bloody eyes willing death to take them to hell’s gate. A champion worshiped among mortals, gossip to the heavens, a beauty feared nonetheless. She who wrestled god and won. Even she had her Achilles.

Mortals. The starts and ends of many wars, devastators of great lands. The ones like The Queen insisted the humans were impure, unjust beings, they were to be kept at the base of the mountain, never to gaze upon those specially gifted. Lower life forms. Cattle moo loudly, but they are still cattle. And yet…

The moment their eyes met that fateful day, god herself could not separate her from him. She lavished him with gifts, spun precious compliments, bathed him in sunlight. She let him drink from her, birthing him in powers unknown to his human soul. Of all the gifts he cherished his swords most. Kusanagi, a valiant, vivid bronze broadsword created in the image of Valor. Mars, a sword unlike any found on Earth created in the image of God. Excalibur, a long sword of steel and water, the image of Balance etched into the gold handle. And his most treasured of all: Damokles, said to be Mars’ complete foil. A sword never used, the blade unknown, powers yet to be released. Each sword had a purpose— Mars’ protected the realm of the specially gifted, Kusanagi oversaw the human, Excalibur brought both to harmony. The Mortal King once inquired of Demokles, why he had never seen the blade, why it stays wrapped in silk cloth untouched when it’s his? A king cannot wield a sword who’s powers lay unknown. 

_ ‘Damokles, my love. Is what Mars is for you to me. The only way to kill a God is this one sword. Forged deep in a cavern volcano, pressed with my very own blood, you my dear, hold the power to Kill a Mage.’ _

The specially gifted took up arms at the Mortal King, cattle are still cattle and cows do not belong in the palace. They devised a plan. On the fourth night of October, just before the rising crimson moon, a spell was to be placed on the Mortal King. In a week, he would carry out a task most heinous. On the forty-sixth year of her birth, The Queen would meet her end, and The Mortal King would be the culprit, Demokles his damning weapon. Upon waking from his haze, overcome with grief, the Mortal King hid away his three precious swords (The Queen and Demokles being stolen in the fray) and withered to ash, carried east by the Wind.”

A slew of hands shoot up, eager round faces bouncing in place, all curious, all perplexed. The most intriguing is a blond boy, a hybrid fox boy, who’s stark incisors draw blood from the left corner of his mouth. 

A soft sigh leaves the teacher, the talented mage he is, Iruka never had all the answers to Naruto’s ten thousand questions. Every field trip, every lesson, even during breaks, the boy always had stars of wonder in his azure eyes. “Yes, Naruto?”

“So if the Mages were born from swallowing a daystar, whatever that is, why was she called the ‘God Slayer’ and ‘She Who Wrestled God?’ And what exactly is a ‘daystar’ and why don’t we have to swallow them, and—“ if it weren’t for the breath he had to take, Naruto would have surely asked questions the entire class had.

“They don’t know where Mages come from, actually.” Sasuke, a boy with little magic infinitive, mutters. Although his starless irises bear the mark of unimpressed, Naruto and Sasuke were never far from one another. Sasuke may even call him his best friend if they’re alone. “Pay attention during lessons.”

“Then what’s a daystar, Sasuke? Huh?” Iruka sighs again. “See even you don’t know, don’t interrupt Sensei like that.”

“Thank you, Naruto. And Sasuke.” They carry on further into the exhibition, a timeline of Mages from as early as 300 b.c, eroded and tattered memories of the past. “The Daystar theory is,” Iruka stops in front of an illustration of the day sky over the Hokage Castle, a bright star sits just above the highest tower. “There was a star so bright you could see it even when the sun was shining, or it was raining, The Queen one day observed it fall from the heavens. She then picked up the star and swallowed it, gaining powers from God.” The class moves to the next picture, a man of gold and a woman more beautiful than they’ve ever seen in a crater. “The God theory comes from the same origin, but rather than a star, it’s a God, and this God is a god of war. He challenges The Queen, and when she wins, he gifts her her powers. The Queen then in turn blesses that power onto her subjects. And that’s where we think Mages come from.” The class gives a resounding ‘Ah’. “We don’t have to swallow stars or fight gods, our ancestors did that for us.”

Another hand goes up, another hybrid boy, a snow breed, “if the swords are hidden, then how can we and humans live in peace?” 

“Preceptive, Kiba. We have a treaty and due process in place for that, and...” Iruka leads them to another room, this room huge but empty, only one artifact lay on display, one wrapped in blue silk cloth. “The only sword to ever be recovered was Damokles.” The class erupts, angry shouts and chaos descends over the twelve-year-olds as a few cry they don’t want to die. “Ah, no, children! No I didn’t mean to frighten you, please.” Some stressed into changing forms, others magic exploding like dynamite in their pockets, a few crying to go home. Iruka knew it was futile, he’d have to let them calm down on their own, this wasn’t the first class to have a meltdown over Damokles’ existence, hence the barren room.

What Iruka did notice, however, was how none of the panicking kids were Sasuke or Naruto, who were standing closer to the sword now, leaning towards it. They’re speaking, but whatever it is goes lost to the noise. Sasuke looks more invested in the swathed blade than his friend's words, it’s only when he reaches out for it does the teacher strode over. “Uchiha Sasuke.” Both boys jump, the room settles down, a few scattered whimpers can still be heard. “I know it’s fascinating but you can’t touch the artefacts.”

“But Sensei, it told me to.” Everyone is thrown immediately back into tears and oblivion. The only human in their class can talk to a demon sword, they wailed. “Well not like that you guys! It just… beckoned me to touch it.” That did so little to quell his classmates, Sasuke’s shoulders sag in defeat. 

“I didn’t hear anything,” Naruto admits when Iruka’s raised eyebrow and honey glare meet him. “But Sasuke isn’t a liar.” A determined face washes over the blond, throwing his right arm over his friend in comfort. “No harm in touching and nothing happening!”

Ino, another blonde but an elemental mage, shudders. “Or he touches it and we all die!” Hinata, another elemental shrieks.

“Come now kids please. Sasuke won’t touch the sword, we aren’t going to die, they aren’t even sure this  _ is  _ the actual sword Damokles. It was found while excavating under Hokage Mountain, so they suspect it’s The God Slayer Blade, but there’s no evidence.”

“Has anyone tested it out?” Choji, a skilled kitchen witch, is peeking from behind Ino, who is hidden behind Shikamaru, a telekinetic. “Like on a Mage?”

“Well no.” Iruka leads the class to the hieroglyphs on the wall. “To ensure fairness, Damokles could only be wielded by The Mortal King and his heir, but because they had no children, there’s no one alive who can wield any of the four swords if real. So no, Sasuke isn’t going to kill us if he touches it.” Although quelled, this field trip ensured Sasuke’s life was very hard up till graduation. In the real world no one cares if you’re human, Mages, hybrids, and spirits alike congregate harmoniously in Konohana, and after finding that out, Sasuke lived his life quietly running a bar at twenty-five. 

School might’ve been hell, but the real world still had Naruto in it, even Kiba had warmed up to him, often the pair coming by for a drink. Naruto does coaching at the college, Kiba an outdoor guide of some sort, both very welcomed patrons.

Occasionally they joke on the day Sasuke almost murdered his classmates, Sasuke not finding it to be such a sore spot, but one of his most powerful moments. No one fears humans, especially not Mages, hybrids are more enamoured than intimidated, and spirits find joy in their inconveniences. Sasuke still insists he heard the sword, but whenever they insist on going back to the museum, he’s first to deny. That one day would be enough. 

~~~

He stabbed her… in the chest. With a sword she had gifted to him from her own blood she bore a blade only for he who stole her life? Her head was reeling, this place— what was it again? Not heaven, absolutely not hell. The weather is nice and it’s bright, the stream she floats on has carried her for centuries. She had an inkling, something terrible happened in her life, something truly awful brought her here. And now she knew. The blood still pours from the closed sore, she’d have vengeance, on him, on the Mages, on the Earth. All those who betrayed her will meet their end in time, for now she drifts on the endless stream.   



	2. A Sliver of Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a prologue you all have read already if you are reading here, just skip tot he third page break right before the chapter header for the new content

Prologue

"There once was a queen so powerful they called her 'God slayer.' The ones closest to her knew better than to call her that, to them, she was 'The One Who Swallowed The Daystar.' Her enemies only knew cool steel pressed to their hot necks and bolden bloody eyes willing death to take them to hell's gate. A champion worshiped among mortals, gossip to the heavens, a beauty feared nonetheless. She who wrestled god and won. Even she had her Achilles.

Mortals. The starts and ends of many wars, devastators of great lands. The ones like The Queen insisted the humans were impure, unjust beings, they were to be kept at the base of the mountain, never to gaze upon those specially gifted. Lower life forms. Cattle moo loudly, but they are still cattle. And yet…

The moment their eyes met that fateful day, god herself could not separate her from him. She lavished him with gifts, spun precious compliments, bathed him in sunlight. She let him drink from her, birthing him in powers unknown to his human soul. Of all the gifts he cherished his swords most. Kusanagi, a valiant, vivid bronze broadsword created in the image of Valor. Mars, a sword unlike any found on Earth created in the image of God. Excalibur, a long sword of steel and water, the image of Balance etched into the gold handle. And his most treasured of all: Damokles, said to be Mars' complete foil. A sword never used, the blade unknown, powers yet to be released. Each sword had a purpose— Mars' protected the realm of the specially gifted, Kusanagi oversaw the human, Excalibur brought both to harmony. The Mortal King once inquired of Demokles, why he had never seen the blade, why it stays wrapped in silk cloth untouched when it's his? A king cannot wield a sword whose powers lay unknown.

' _Damokles, my love. Is what Mars is for you to me. The only way to kill God is this one sword. Forged deep in a cavern volcano, pressed with my very own blood, you, my dear, hold the power to Kill a Mage.'_

The specially gifted took up arms at the Mortal King, cattle are still cattle and cows do not belong in the palace. They devised a plan. On the fourth night of October, just before the rising crimson moon, a spell was to be placed on the Mortal King. In a week, he would carry out a task most heinous. On the forty-sixth year of her birth, The Queen would meet her end, and The Mortal King would be the culprit, Demokles his damning weapon. Upon waking from his haze, overcome with grief, the Mortal King hid away his three precious swords (The Queen and Demokles being stolen in the fray) and withered to ash, carried east by the Wind."

A slew of hands shoot up, eager round faces bouncing in place, all curious, all perplexed. The most intriguing is a blond boy, a hybrid fox boy, who's stark incisors draw blood from the left corner of his mouth.

A soft sigh leaves the teacher, the talented mage he is, Iruka never had all the answers to Naruto's ten thousand questions. Every field trip, every lesson, even during breaks, the boy always had stars of wonder in his azure eyes. "Yes, Naruto?"

"So if the Mages were born from swallowing a daystar, whatever that is, why was she called the 'God Slayer' and 'She Who Wrestled God?' And what exactly is a 'daystar' and why don't we have to swallow them, and—" if it weren't for the breath he had to take, Naruto would have surely asked questions the entire class had.

"They don't know where Mages come from, actually." Sasuke, a boy with little magic infinitive, mutters. Although his starless irises bear the mark of unimpressed, Naruto and Sasuke were never far from one another. Sasuke may even call him his best friend if they're alone. "Pay attention during lessons."

"Then what's a daystar, Sasuke? Huh?" Iruka sighs again. "See even you don't know, don't interrupt Sensei like that."

"Thank you, Naruto. And Sasuke." They carry on further into the exhibition, a timeline of Mages from as early as 300 b.c, eroded and tattered memories of the past. "The Daystar theory is," Iruka stops in front of an illustration of the day sky over the Hokage Castle, a bright star sits just above the highest tower. "There was a star so bright you could see it even when the sun was shining, or it was raining, The Queen one day observed it fall from the heavens. She then picked up the star and swallowed it, gaining powers from God." The class moves to the next picture, a man of gold and a woman more beautiful than they've ever seen in a crater. "The God theory comes from the same origin, but rather than a star, it's a god, and this God is a god of war. He challenges The Queen, and when she wins, he gifts her powers. The Queen then in turn blesses that power onto her subjects. And that's where we think Mages come from." The class gives a resounding 'Ah'. "We don't have to swallow stars or fight gods, our ancestors did that for us."

Another hand goes up, another hybrid boy, a snow breed, "if the words are hidden, then how can we and humans live in peace?"

"Preceptive, Kiba. We have a treaty and due process in place for that, and..." Iruka leads them to another room, this room huge but empty, only one artifact lay on display, one wrapped in blue silk cloth. "The only sword to ever be recovered was Damokles." The class erupts, angry shouts and chaos descends over the twelve-year-olds as a few cry they don't want to die. "Ah, no, children! No, I didn't mean to frighten you, please." Some stressed into changing forms, others magic exploding like dynamite in their pockets, a few crying to go home. Iruka knew it was futile, he'd have to let them calm down on their own, this wasn't the first class to have a meltdown over Damokles' existence, hence the barren room.

What Iruka did notice, however, was how none of the panicking kids were Sasuke or Naruto, who was standing closer to the sword now, leaning towards it. They're speaking, but whatever it is goes lost to the noise. Sasuke looks more invested in the swathed blade than his friend's words, it's only when he reaches out for it does the teacher strode over. "Uchiha Sasuke." Both boys jump, the room settles down, a few scattered whimpers can still be heard. "I know it's fascinating but you can't touch the artifacts."

"But Sensei, it told me to." Everyone is thrown immediately back into tears and oblivion. The only human in their class can talk to a demon sword, they wailed. "Well not like that you guys! It just… beckoned me to touch it." That did so little to quell his classmates, Sasuke's shoulders sag in defeat.

"I didn't hear anything," Naruto admits when Iruka's raised eyebrow and honey glare meet him. "But Sasuke isn't a liar." A determined face washes over the blond, throwing his right arm over his friend in comfort. "No harm in touching and nothing happening!"

Ino, another blonde but an elemental mage, shudders. "Or he touches it and we all die!" Hinata, another elemental, shrieks.

"Come now kids, please. Sasuke won't touch the sword, we aren't going to die, they aren't even sure this _is_ the actual sword Damokles. It was found while excavating under Hokage Mountain, so they suspect it's The God Slayer Blade, but there's no evidence."

"Has anyone tested it out?" Choji, a skilled kitchen witch, is peeking from behind Ino, who is hidden behind Shikamaru, a telekinetic. "Like on a Mage?"

"Well no." Iruka leads the class to the hieroglyphs on the wall. "To ensure fairness, Damokles could only be wielded by The Mortal King and his heir, but because they had no children, there's no one alive who can wield any of the four swords if real. So no, Sasuke isn't going to kill us if he touches it." Although quelled, this field trip ensured Sasuke's life was very hard up till graduation. In the real world, no one cares if you're human, Mages, hybrids, and spirits alike congregate harmoniously in Konohana, and after finding that out, Sasuke lived his life quietly running a bar at twenty-five.

School might've been hell, but the real world still had Naruto in it, even Kiba had warmed up to him, often the pair coming by for a drink. Naruto does coaching at the college, Kiba an outdoor guide of some sort, both very welcomed patrons.

Occasionally they joke on the day Sasuke almost murdered his classmates, Sasuke not finding it to be such a sore spot, but one of his most powerful moments. No one fears humans, especially not Mages, hybrids are more enamored than intimidated, and spirits find joy in their inconveniences. Sasuke still insists he heard the sword, but whenever they insist on going back to the museum, he's first to deny. That one day would be enough.

* * *

He stabbed her… in the chest. With a sword she had gifted to him from her own blood she bore a blade only for he who stole her life? Her head was reeling, this place— what was it again? Not heaven, absolutely not hell. The weather is nice and it's bright, the stream she floats on has carried her for centuries. She had an inkling, something terrible happened in her life, something truly awful brought her here. And now she knew. The blood still pours from the closed sore, she'd have vengeance, on him, on the Mages, on the Earth. All those who betrayed her will meet their end in time, for now, she drifts on the endless stream.

* * *

Sasuke was clever. All his life, all fourteen years of it, Sasuke got by using his wits alone to pull him from the depths of an impossible situation. So far, this was the only situation he has happened upon where foxy tricks won him no favors. Mages can be real bullies sometimes.

"Come on Uchiha," Sasuke's wide eyes watch as Sasori's crew closes in, effectively backing him to the north school building wall. He should have ran east to the fields Naruto was playing soccer on. "You were so cocky earlier in class, why did you run?" Sasori was a fire mage, proving his point by igniting his right palm a little too close to Sasuke's pointed nose.

"Fellas," the girls in class often squealed at the rare chance Sasuke smiles. The action only made itself known when he was getting into trouble, or flirting away from it, nevertheless, the grin is plastered on thin lips. "Wouldn't you run too if someone with ugly red hair with four even uglier goons chased you for something you didn't do?" Sasori isn't as amused, fire leering, Sasuke had to push his bangs back to not feel it's wrath. "Hold on hold on!" Sasuke takes a chance to push the older kid's hand back, holding both of his own high in the air. "I can do magic too." After a quiet exchange of looks, the boys bark with incredible laughter, shoulders shaking as their bellies jumped, hugging their sides together, wiping tears away before refocusing on their prey.

Sasori douses the fire, placing his hands on slim hips and raises a brow, mouth quivering upward, pleasure looming in his hazel brown eyes. "Let's see it then Uchiha."

"You might want to back up."

"And let you get away?"

Sasuke could only pull a half-smile, he's banking on sheer dumb luck right now, and he was feeling mighty stupid defending the human girl in the gym. Queen Tsunade's decree for integrated schools was a "piss poor one" according to Mr. Uchiha, who now seems vaguely right in his assessment. Dumb luck and chance behold, Sasuke sees a glimmer of hope, the reason his body knew to run north where no one else would be, his saving grace. The group of four tenses, a magical prowess suffocating the good mood.

"Sasuke?" The only way to fight a mage is with another, a more powerful mage, a mage against a human would be the equivalent to shooting barrel fish. Uchiha Itachi is very aware of this fact, often insisting on accompanying his younger brother home or around the city. Today is no different. "Ah, Sasori!" Itachi and the ugly redhead were classmates at one time, Itachi had skipped two whole grades now. "I had no idea you two were friends." Unlike Sasuke's playful one, Itachi's smile made the boys sick with fear. "I just came to pick Sasuke up."

The latter, who's pushing passed each stunned boy like a child bounding to his mother. "I told you guys," Sasuke links his arm through his brothers, "I can summon a mage."

* * *

Chapter 1

"Tomorrow marks the anniversary of the missing sword from the Konoha Museum of History and Art, it has been thirteen years since the supposed Sword Damokle's seemingly vanished into thin air. Police are still urging the public to call in with any information about its whereabouts"

"Turn on the game, Sasuke, what are you doing?" A drunk patron yells, clearly unmoved by missing artifacts. Sasuke would be too if this anniversary didn't haunt him. "We're playing semi-final rounds!" Sasuke continues ignoring the regular he still can't name. "Sasuke!"

"I heard you," he snorts, "but I like to know things. Especially things as jarring as a missing Holy Sword." The story they were told as children about the birth of the class mage among lycans and humans, although all mages hailed from the Mad Queen, there are mages who hail directly from The God of Creation, those were believed to be the Holy Sword wielders. A missing Holy Sword should scare anyone, for whoever moved it had to be a class rank higher than the Mages of Old. "Don't you find it baffling that a sword considered the strongest weapon blessed by the gods has gone missing and no one can track it?"

Another patron joins in, a few coughs with the word 'nerd' muttered underneath, "Never knew you loved history so much! Should have opened a bookstore and not a bar." He means no malice, this was the only human bar in the city. "Turn on the game!"

"What game even is this?" Sasuke leans on the slate bar top, amusement glittering across his handsome face. "You preach this game yet it's offseason for many of them. I think the anniversary of a missing sword would be more entertaining than a soccer game you know the outcome to."

A woman, one Sasuke knows as Anko, roars to life in a fit of giggles. "It's rugby, you fool. The one sport that hybrid of yours doesn't play."

"Anko," Sasuke chides, filling another beer mug for a guy he didn't know at all. "You know I don't know anything about sports."

"It shows, gives me the remote." The first man sneers, reaching behind the bar when he locates it. Sasuke is used to being bullied in his own bar, and he allowed it, for the most part, humans rarely got chances to just exist in this world. "Worry about your sword tomorrow, pour me another beer."

"Pour it yourself, I'm stepping out a moment." Sasuke dances away from their booing and harsh words, past the chef taking a lunch break, around the rest of the staff talking about random things, and out the backdoor to almost smack face-first into Naruto.

"I didn't get the chance to text you and yet," Naruto is all smiles, squishing the other man in a tight hug, mushing their cheeks together. "You're getting so good at sensing, Sasu-chan."

"Please let go, please." Naruto, while a class A, is never aware of the strength he exhibits, hybrids can and do break bones with simple embraces. "And your scent gave you away." Naruto lets go quickly, throwing a softened blow to his friend's shoulder, sniffing himself in case Sasuke wasn't poking fun. "It's only you and Kiba, and I think it's because you guys want me to, not because I want to."

The blond nods, lifting a hand to scratch at his chin. "Itachi too, but you two are brother's so…" Naruto catches Sasuke's sad glance to the moon, a sliver of silver high in the sky, "but I'm sure it's you doing it, I learned how to conceal my presence today!" The pair celebrate that for several moments, this feat was one that held Naruto back from his college exit exams, Naruto could now be a fully realized Mage, the first with lycan ancestry to do so.

"So are you joining the Queen's military with all this realized mage energy?" That was Sasuke's biggest fear, Naruto's quest for acceptance could lead him off the proverbial cliff: Mages and Lycans are forbidden from marrying, let alone dating, Naruto wouldn't exist without the Queen's pardon. Even then, the Queen may have done it to call upon him to defend her nation from The Kingdom of Oto. Just like Itachi.

"Hell no?" Naruto jumps to sit on an empty garbage can, tapping it rhythmically to a beat in his head. "I want to be able to sneak up on my mom." With all of god's blessed magic gifted to him and all the spirits to watch over his life, Naruto might never use his powers for good, but at least it was never outright evil. "'Sides, how else can I protect my dear Sasu-chan from the militia?"

Sasuke tips his head back, a laugh like peaking stars falls from his tongue, "What would I do without you?" Sasuke pulls Naruto from the trashcan and inside the bar. All human or not, Naruto was still human, and everyone welcomed the hybrid who dedicated his life to protect theirs.

"How much longer will you sleep? It's time now, my Queen, wake up."

She knows this voice, this voice! Yes, this was the one! The only one that calls to her, the one urging her to lift the veil over her jade irises! This voice! What was the name attached to this voice? What was it… oh that's right… it was-

Sasuke closes his bar around four, rather late for him, but business was good, the company better, and he didn't find a need to put a cap on the fun times they were having. With the war ever-present in their minds, you never know if or when the Queen will call upon you, a few drinks (or ten) were always welcomed at the end of the day. Sasuke had seen customers pulled from their gin and tonics when their numbers are drafted, humans, mages, and lycans alike, when the Queen calls, you must answer. The Masked Men will find you otherwise. Not all are drafted, in fact, Sasuke can only count three times his bar's atmosphere was poisoned by the Queensmen, and once in his personal life.

"Uchiha." Sasuke sighs, it _was_ a good night. "You have what you owe?"

"Don't you get bored picking on humans?" Kisame and his merry crew of Bastards groan back, Sasuke was the only human mages hated dealing within district five. So overspoken, so headstrong, so unlike other humans. "I sent the money, you know that already." Sasuke doesn't leave as his body wills him too, that spelled a death sentence; his mom can't lose both sons. "If you're raising the rent again, the law states-"

"Fuck that." Kisame was a brutish water mage, a part of the Queen's police militia. Sasuke still doesn't know their true purpose, only that they harass humans and low-class mages alike. "Are you trying to preach the law to us lawmen?"

"The police are not the same as a lawyer, Kisame." Sasuke feels the agitation rolling off the boy to the lieutenant's right, a new blond recruit full of hate and misdirected anger. Sasuke decides to play on that weakness, pulling from his pocket a box of cigarettes. "Would you like one?" He offers the trio, who denies his advances. The bar owner shrugs, patting down his pockets 'in search' of a light. "I don't suppose any of you Queen's lapdogs have a fire infinitive?" Sasuke watched the new beat cop squirm. "That's fine, may I go get mine from my office?"

"Sure," Kisame just wanted to go home, the end of his shift nearing, he saved Sasuke for last on purpose. "Rent is up sixteen percent, bring that too." The kid was aggravating to say the least. "And don't try to escape, don't die trying to be crafty. And I dare you to call your little friend, if he fights for you, then he should fight for her royal highness."

 _Well. Fuck._ He wanted to avoid losing Naruto, but he also did not want to be tormented by fools. He had three options, pay them, run, or do nothing and die. Clever as he was, Sasuke was reminiscing how familiar this situation felt. His whole life bombarded by mages on a powertrip. The only difference was there was no one to save him now, how could he have insisted Naruto go home early tonight? Not that either boy had future vision, but Sasuke really needs to hire a mage bodyguard or not tell his best friend "I'll be okay tonight" like some wannabe hero. Sasuke knew better. Militia Mages have a license to kill humans on any grounds of disobedience, another decree by a Queen whose head is chock full of the High Mages magic. Anyone passing by the scene scared off, the human district, worn and rundown, not wanting themselves to be targeted.

"Oh," Sasuke chuckles nervously, producing a gold lighter. "Silly me, it was in the box." The men in their gold armor inscribed with the Queen's seal aren't impressed at the lack of talent in the human's escape plan. Good, the boy on the right is furious now. "Are you sure you don't-"

"No! No one wants your fucking smoke." The recruit, who steps closer for Sasuke to see his nameplate as Deidara. "Go get the fucking money if you want your bar to be standing come sunrise!" Kisame puts a hand on his underling's shoulder, a metal clank reassuring who was in charge of this operation.

The lieutenant draws another large breath, "look, we know you're tired, so are we, just get the money and we will leave."

"Yeah, until next week when the taxes rise again." Obsidian irises roll, Deidara nearly loses his demeanor again. "Your new cadet seems very unhinged. How many humans do you think he killed happily?" Hell breaks loose, a whips crack breaks the windows of the bar and all buildings in a ten-mile radius. The shockwave sets off car alarms, howling dogs cry for relief, Sasuke doesn't flinch once. "Whoa cadet, you let one human set you off like that?" Sasuke watches the man advance on him, nerves shooting through his ridged spine, yet Sasuke still did not flinch. If he was going to die, he would die, no matter what he says, if he says the right things to the wrong mage, he might even get a painless death. "I have this thing about personal space, cadet." Hopefully, his mother will understand, hopefully, his dad can help her like he did Itachi's death, hopefully, Naruto and Kiba can find a new human to befriend and take pity on. Sasuke takes a deep drag of his cigarette, by the grace of gods he doesn't choke, and blows it into the officer's red face. Closing his eyes for the final time, Sasuke wonders what death is really like. Do you go to the fabled Realm of Gods? Do spirits devour your mortal body? Will your soul be birthed again? Is it just complete nothingness?

"Hey." Sasuke doesn't recognize this new voice, and he is well aware of his mage overlords in both this district and district ten, where the majority of humans live. Peaking with his one anxious eye, Sasuke only spots a glimmer of pink. With eyes wide, he sees Deidara's hand inches from his throat, stopped only by a small, delicate hand. "Mages shouldn't harm humans, that's illegal, punishable under the law of Excalibur and his majesty the King." No one is sure what to say, this was a new situation to all. Not even Naruto dared touch an official Queensman. "Do you want to die?"

Sasuke's blood runs cold. This dumb girl was going to get both of them killed.

"And who might you be?" Kisame looks more curious than his affronted new recruit, who can't break the girl's hold. "You dare speak to-"

"Mages were born to protect humans and lycans from the gods, have you forgotten why you took your oaths?" She would get them both killed and now she's speaking in conspiracies, effectively distracting the men. Sasuke could slip away, run home, pack a bag, and drag his family to the Republic of Tokyo, where all humans were safe. He finally had the money, the money these men were demanding if this girl is buying him time to get away… "Who is your ruler if not the King? Who's insignia do you bear?" Sasuke inched along the walls, right into another man in a helmet. _FUCK._

"Are you lost or are you stupid?" Deidara screeches, still tied up but the girl's hand. "We are the Queen's Royal Police and you will unhand me."

"Which Queen?"

Kisame speaks this time. "Are you from another land, foreigner? Your markings are strange, I've never seen a being with pink like yours. And your eyes, they speak of the old magic. Are you a spirit?"

"I can clearly see her so-" The look the water mage shoots Sasuke stops the smart reply in his throat.

"You shall answer me first, which queen rules over your land and what house does she bore from?"

Kisame looks shaken, for what reason Sasuke can't pinpoint, perhaps her magical prowess trumps all three men combined, and Kisame can feel it, Sasuke wouldn't be able to gage any the wiser. "Her Royal Highness Queen Tsunade of House Senju, class S mage, the Demon Huntress." The girl nods to process the information but doesn't speak back. "Now, from what land are you visiting, and may I see your visa." The laugh such a tiny girl created shakes the ground, but when Sasuke glances at the helmet man, he doesn't seem to notice the sidewalk quaking.

"Visa? I do not know what that is, and from my dialect, you must know I hail from this nation," She finally throws Deidara's hand to the side with disinterest. "I know not of this queen you speak of, but she allows you to harm humans, and a mage you say? Mages cannot be queens, nor should they."

"Are you implying you are against her Royal Highness?" Kisame takes a stance, a water mage's spell. "If so I must place you under arrest." Water from unknown spaces whip to the girl's wrists, but as quickly as they appear, the waterfalls to the ground like rain. Kisame tries again only for the water to recoil, knocking him off his feet. The other two militiamen can't react in the time it takes for Kisame to fall and the girl to sit on the officer's lap. She whispers something none of them can hear, but his white eyes lose their shine, and when she unmounts him, he walks off down the street.

"Celestial witch!" Deidara yells, running quickly to apprehend her, "Don't look in her eyes!" He tells the helmet guy, Sasuke inches further away when he goes to help his friend. As much joy, Sasuke gets watching bigger mages beat on smaller mages he knows a fight with the militiamen will bring the Masked Men, and as a human who's life was just saved, he cannot risk it again. The Masked Men can't be flirted with or charmed.

But no fight breaks out, Deidara too is rushing after his lieutenant, leaving the man in the bronze helmet, the celestial magic-user, and Sasuke. "Remove your helm and face me like a man" She's… laughing?

"With all due respect, Miss, I prefer my mind to stay unscrambled." He takes a fire mage's stance, the air around his cracking, but not like a whip this time, like thousands of birds sweeping off a tree to torment the sky. Sasuke felt every hair rise on his body, lightning spells were rare, but not uncommon, in fact, Sasori could produce lightning and another mage who's infinitive he wasn't familiar with but Naruto knew well had the prowess to pull off the complicated spell. Of course, the Queen would have these fucks on beats.

"I hope you know that will do nothing to me." Sasuke's chance to flee was halted when he looked back at the helmet dude. He wasn't looking at the pink-haired unbalanced girl, he was looking at him, that lightning was never intended for her in the first place. "And I suggest you leave this boy alone, if you can fight for the Queen then you can fight me in the name of that queen yourself, Sasori." Well, that makes sense why he would be so invested in Sasuke, but how did she- "Could you shut up? Saving your life if taxing enough without your racing thoughts." Sasuke didn't like how this girl spoke when she first showed up, now she was telling him she could read minds? Run. "Just yours, unfortunately. Now Sasori, please take the armor on your head off. And disperse your lightning."

The last things Sasuke remembers was intense pain, one he had never felt in all his twenty-five years of life. And then, nothingness. The last thing he heard was Sasori yelling. And then, silence. The last thing Sasuke saw was an enraged spasm of light. And then, the world turned black. He was completely unaware of his body being moved from the slum's dirty street but the man who had just struck him, his hazel eyes devoid of any human-like shine. He didn't even get the chance to see his savior's face. Just a sliver of pink lost to the night as Sasori takes Sasuke to district two. There Sasuke can rest better, a medical mage could treat his wounds, and no one would ever look for a human here in case Kisame and Deidara go to his home looking.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on several platforms


End file.
